The Molecular Pathology and Bioinformatics (MPB) Facility is located in the Valhalla campus of the AHFCC, and acts as a core facility to provide laboratory services in several key areas of molecular biology and pathology. The following five units comprise the MPB Facility: (1) Histopathology, (2) Molecular Biology, (3) Microarray Laboratory, (4) Bioinformatics and (5) Image Analysis. The Facility Head is Anthony P. Albino, Ph.D. The Assistant Facility Head is John Whynsner, M.D., Ph.D. The MPB facility occupies four laboratories with a combined area of approximately 1500 square feet. The Histopathology unit provides professional microscopic evaluation of tissue specimens. In addition to routine hematoxylin and eosin staining, the facility also has special expertise in histochemistry, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, and histopathological analysis. The Molecular Biology unit offers a wide repertoire of molecular services, including oncogene expression in mammalian cells, gene cloning, PCR, Southern, Northern, and Western blotting, gel shift assays, DNA sequencing for detection of mutation in oncogenes, oligonucleotide DNA synthesis, and a centralized repository of primary and modified human and rodent cell lines. This unit also supports the evaluation of the genotoxicity and mutagenicity of compounds of compounds. Resources include a staff versed in Ames' tests and Unscheduled DNA Synthesis (UDS) analysis, and a centralized repository of cell lines and bacterial strains. The Microarray Laboratory unit has areas for isolation and labeling of RNA that is subsequently used in large-scale gene expression profiling analysis using human, mouse and rat cDNA and oligonucleotide-based microarrays. The unit processes both commercially available high-density arrays and custom focused arrays. The Bioinformatics unit supports the analysis of high- volume genetic and gene expression data. Resources include software for the archiving, interpretation, and analysis of data generated using microarray technologies. The Image Analysis unit houses equipment for microscopic imaging, image processing and analysis, facilitating the localization of structural and other proteins through immunohistochemical and immunofluorescence detection. All five units of the MPB Facility according to Standard Operating Procedures (SOPs). The AHF Biosafety and Biohazard Facility monitors the use of hazardous chemicals and other agents within the facility.